


Nervous Tics

by Chekhov



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Flustered Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chekhov/pseuds/Chekhov
Summary: Snake Snuggling, also known as *Snuggling*-- wait. No, that's. Not as funny as I thought it would be....
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 239
Collections: To The World - Good Omens Anniversary Exchange





	Nervous Tics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/gifts).



[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/af2332346d25188c3ff07f5689bbafe9/4be25c1224237245-2f/s1280x1920/25573815d15d2596b3ddf0488595a5250542a943.gif)


End file.
